goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah, Plain and Tall
Sarah, Plain and Tall is a stage musical based on the book of the same name by Patricia MacLachlan. Cast *Becca Ayers - Sarah Wheaton *Herndon Lackey - Jacob Whiting *Kate Wetherhead - Anna Whiting *John Lloyd Young - Caleb Whiting *Kenneth Boys - Mathew/William *Debra Wiseman - Estelle/Maggie Plot The musical takes place in 19th century America. A lonely Midwestern farmer, whose wife has died upon the birth of their son (there is also a young daughter), cannot seem to accept the loss that the family has suffered. Because it is still painful for him, Jacob never speaks of his wife, and forbids his daughter, Anna, to sing her mother’s lullaby; his young son Caleb, who never knew his mother, fears that he will never be able to learn anything about her. Although Anna prides herself on being “the lady of the house,” Jacob, on the advice of his neighbor, advertises for a wife in an Eastern newspaper. Sarah, an unusual woman from Maine who is anxious to leave her newly-married brother’s house, answers Jacob’s advertisement with a letter in which she describes herself as “plain and tall,” and “not mild mannered.” Her honesty, and her description of her home by the sea in Maine, intrigues Jacob and his young son, Caleb (who also asks her, “Can you sing?”). Jacob’s daughter, Anna, fearing that Sarah will try to replace her mother, wants no part of the new venture – but when her father insists, she finally agrees to allow the “hoity-toity” woman from the East to stay for a month’s trial period. When Sarah arrives, it becomes clear that she is very different from Jacob’s late wife, Katy. Despite her sister-in-law Estelle’s advice (to act like a lady), Sarah expresses herself freely; she names all of the chickens, and even wants to ride Jacob’s feisty horse, Jack (instead of the more docile Bess); although Jacob forbids her to do so. Adjusting to farm life is difficult at first (and Anna’s resistance makes it even more so), but Sarah takes on the tough farm chores with enthusiasm. Caleb is won over right away, and each day grows closer to Sarah’s “peculiar” ways; they always have fun when she’s around (for instance, when she cuts his hair, instead of sweeping up the clippings, she tosses them on the ground for the birds so that they can look for them later in their nests. Although they are both shy in the awkward situation of getting to know each other, Jacob seems about to express his fondness for Sarah when she angers him by admitting that she rode his headstrong horse despite his wishes. Sarah finally convinces Anna that she is not trying to replace her mother, and gains her trust when she teaches her to swim in the cow pond. Now both rooting for Sarah to stay, Anna and Caleb are determined to get their father to relent in his anger. The two children collaborate to help her to make a good impression on their visiting neighbors, Matthew and Maggie, and of course, their father. Anna cautions Sarah to act less “peculiar,” helps her to dress in a more feminine way, and even fixes her hair. Sarah finds a potential friend in Maggie who wants Sarah to succeed. Finally, Sarah challenges Jacob to accept her on her own terms. She cannot replace the wife and mother that died – as she tells Jacob that would not be fair to either his wife’s memory or to herself. Like the children, Jacob learns to love Sarah in spite of – or perhaps even because of – her individuality. Jacob makes peace with his wife’s memory by finally allowing himself to sing her favorite lullaby while holding his children close. In turn, Sarah learns that she can miss her beloved Maine, but that she has gained so much more than she has lost – a new family. Musical numbers *"Lady of the House" - Anna and Caleb *"Letters" - Jacob, Mathew, Sarah, William and Estelle *"Sarah, Plain and Tall" - Sarah and Jacob *"Would You Miss Me?" - Sarah, Anna and Caleb *"Don't Miss the Sea" - Caleb and Sarah *"Sixty Cents" - Jacob, Mathew and Maggie *"Cow Pond" - Sarah, Anna and Caleb *"Dinner Song" - Jacob, Anna, Caleb, Sarah and Maggie *"Quartet" - Caleb, Anna, Sarah and Maggie *"Is it Me You Want to Kiss?" - Sarah and Jacob *"Sing You to Sleep/Finale" - Anna, Jacob and Sarah Category: Stage musicals